


Loosen Up Madame Mayor

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is brilliant. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen Up Madame Mayor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: massage

‘Come on, Regina. Sometimes you just gotta give yourself a break. Have a Kit Kat,’ said Emma.

Regina raised a brow at Emma’s thrown out arms.

Emma retracted her apparently offensive gesture, utterly confused (she had good intel from Henry that Regina has been especially stressed out lately and somehow he had guilted her into trying to help Madame Mayor relax).

‘Forgive me if I don’t share your laid back attitude to life.’

‘Look, just sit, relax and let me give you a massage. I learnt the technique off a roommate.’

‘A roommate… Right.’

‘Hey, come on! Give me five minutes, if you seriously think that it’s not worth trying then I’ll stop,’ said Emma angrily.

‘Fine, but you better give it everything you’ve got in those five minutes Miss Swan.’

‘Yes, your Majesty,’ replied Emma, rolling her eyes.

Emma started off tentatively at first, rubbing Regina’s bare shoulders, not wanting to give Regina a chance to complain of being roughed up.

Regina let out a brief, but seemingly content “hmph” which Emma took as a positive sign.

Five minutes into the massage Emma laughed to herself as Regina seemed to have dozed off.

Emma nearly jumped at the sinful sounding moan from Storybrooke’s mayor let out as she massage the small of her back.

‘Good thing you’re asleep,’ muttered Emma, face bright red and thinking of all the threats she would have faced had Regina been awake for her indulgent slip up.


End file.
